<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009985">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Different Worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Clumsy Taeyong, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin &amp; Nakamoto Yuta are Best Friends, Forbidden Love, Human Dejun, Human Lee Taeyong, Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, Human Xiao Jun, Interspecies Romance, Jaehyun and Doyoung are best friends, Jaehyun knows everything, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Near Death Experiences, Polyamory, Red haired Yuta, Siren Kun, Siren Winwin, Siren Yuta, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Johnny, Waiter Taeyong, Witch Moon Taeil, Work In Progress, witch Doyoung, witch jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Different Worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:20 AM</strong>
</p><p>"That customer has done nothing but stare at you since he arrived."</p><p>Taeyong looked over at Johnny,and then at the customer in question,a red-headed young man who visibly smirked when Taeyong met his eyes.Taeyong looked back over at Johnny,hoping the flushing in his cheeks wasn't too visible."Really?Why?"He asked.Johnny shrugged in response."Who knows."He said."But he definitely wouldn't be the first person that's walked in here to be enamored with you."Taeyong knew now that Johnny could definitely tell that he was blushing like mad.</p><p>Taeyong rolled his eyes."Whatever."He said,ignoring Johnny laughing at him as he walking back into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>